


Wildfire that Sparks

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rumours, Yaku and Kuroo implied, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Third year was a hard time for anyone. Constantly needing to study, constantly needing to prepare for the life ahead of them and also trying to grasp the life they still had before leaving into a new and for a lot of students they played sports that they never wanted to leave. So who could blame Yaku as he tried to suppress a yawn as he followed Kuroo to their next class."</p>
<p>Yaku takes a nap in his car, Kuroo following along and with that rumors spread of a relationship between the two, some learn of the true secret that the two kept between themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire that Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YAKULEV

Third year was a hard time for anyone. Constantly needing to study, constantly needing to prepare for the life ahead of them and also trying to grasp the life they still had before leaving into a new and for a lot of students they played sports that they never wanted to leave. So who could blame Yaku as he tried to suppress a yawn as he followed Kuroo to their next class.

  


“I really am debating whether or not I should take a nap in my car during 5th period,” Yaku yawned once again and Kuroo could only nod his head.

  


“I may tag along if that's the case,” he chuckled as they continued to walk to the far end of the campus.

  


After a tedious class, and another Yaku decided that napping in his free period _would_ be the period well spent, so with Kuroo following at his side they made their way to Yaku’s car that was slowly falling to bits.

  


Yaku looked in the back seat to see that he had a bunch of boxes behind him that he was to get rid of after class meaning there was only one available seat which was the passenger seat at the front. The driver seat had the wheel in the way and with the stuff in the back he couldn't get it back.

  


“I’ll hop in first and you can just lie next to me,” Kuroo suggested as he threw the door open and pushed the seat back so that he was lying down. Yaku rolled his eyes and jumped into the car with Kurro and lay against his chest with no other place to rest. He wasn’t too fussed about the close proximity.

  


Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist protectively out of habit while Yaku nestled his head under Kuroo's chin.

  


An hour later they woke up to an alarm Yaku had set during class. He felt so comfortable, so safe, so warm, like he was on a cloud. When he sat up he saw Kuroo was under him and was staring at him with saucer like eyes.

  


"That was a great nap," he sat up so that Yaku was on his knee. Yaku just let out a curt nod. It felt wrong. They were crossing a line. A line that shouldn't be crossed. They both had their own boyfriends that the other was aware of. For Kuroo he was with Kenma while Yaku was seeing Lev. And though the nap was harmless, it was the position, it was the warmth that he felt afterwards that made his heart sank.

  


It he didn't have the boxes in the back then they both would have slept fine with no real issue -no guilt. But his stomach was now twisting. He jumped out of the car and looked at his hair in the wing mirror, it was alright. It wasn't like Kuroo's though he was never able to fix his bed head, so there was no real issue there.

  


The two headed back into the grounds when the bell signalled for a lunch break which tend to mean that they ate in the gym hall as a team. The pair walked together, passing other students who looked at them and giggled softly.

  


"Why do you think they are laughing at us?" Yaku asked as they walked down the corridor. The both instantly looked at each other to see if there was anything out of place but besides Kuroo's bed head which everyone just accepted, there was nothing wrong.

  


Yaku stopped when he saw Lev running towards them with Kenma holding him back but the smaller male was still skiing along the corridors. Kuroo stopped beside Yaku and looked at the duo. Lev looked strangely angry. Lev ran up to Kuroo and decked him in the jaw, sending him stumbling to the floor. A group of people circled them, anticipating a fight between the two. A first year vs a third year.

  


"Do you know no boundaries. That is my boyfriend you were groping!" Yaku stepped forward as Lev was readying to pounce on Kuroo.

  


"Calm down," Lev wouldn't back down and instead Yaku knocked Lev to the floor by kicking his knees in. Lev thumped to the floor and Yaku watched as Kenma walked over showing him a photo of Yaku and Kuroo snuggled up in the car, sleeping. Kuroo had his hands resting on his butt.

  


"You know that means nothing right?" Kenma nodded his head. Kenma danced around Yaku and bent down to show Kuroo the photo then helped him to his feet. Kuroo clenched and unclenched his jaw.

  


"Sure can pull a punch," Kuroo chuckled and stepped over to Lev and sat in front him with a small smile. “Hey...listen...I’m sorry. I’m not after your boyfriend, alright? We were tired and he was going for a nap in the car and I joined him. I followed him and when there wasn’t enough space in the car, so I suggested that we slept in that position. I’m sorry,” he stood up and walked over to Kenma.

  


“Who sent that picture?”

  


“Rei Ono, in your class,” he blantly spoke.

  


Kuroo searched for the girl in the crowd and there she was standing in the middle with her phone out. He strided over to her and glared at her, “You took that picture?” She nodded.

  


“You caused hassle that was not needed. I see you and your girl friends feeling each other up, holding hands and even kissing but when we need a nap, as we are exhausted we get called up about it,” he snarled at her.

  


The girl coward as Kuroo grew taller, his friendly demeanor changing into something dark and unpleasant. No one had seen Kuroo like that in a long time. The last time was when someone was bullying Kenma for some reason and Kuroo went very dark on that person.

  


Yaku helped Lev to his feet and started to walk to the gym hall his hand still entwined with Lev with no one paying attention to them, “You know...we are just friends....I’m his friend. There was no need for such a reaction,” Yaku explained to the half russian titan beside him.

  


“How would you have reacted if you saw me in that same position with Kozume-san?” Yaku stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked to his boyfriend with a sad smile.

  


“In that situation....I don’t know. If there was sign that there was something else going on then maybe I would have reacted the same way. It’s hard to say really,” Lev smiled then followed his boyfriend who let go of his hand and walked into the gym hall.

  


“Where’s the lover?” Yamamoto chuckled. Yaku glared at the second year and he was instantly silent, feared of a special kick from the other that was rumored to leave the person sore for the next week, his source being Lev himself.

  


“It’s not even been two hours since our nap, how fast does this spread?” Kuroo muttered to himself from behind Yaku.

  


“Incredibly fast,” Yaku felt the need to say.

  


“Same again tomorrow?” Kuroo asked walking over to a space beside the other third year and sitting down to get his lunch out. Kenma followed behind him silently, with a small smile on his face as he looked at his phone.

  


“What’s so funny?” Kuroo asked.

  


“I sent Shoyo that picture and his whole team are flipping out. It’s apparently really funny,” he spoke with little emotion in his voice. Kuroo rolled his eyes, imagining such a display from such a dynamic bunch.

  


“Just don’t let Bokuto know. It will spread like real Wildfire if he knew,” He looked to Kenma who had suddenly gone deafening silence, his head hanging low. “No! You never!. Ken please tell me you haven’t. Kenma...why?” he sighed having a foreboding feeling that Kuroo and Yaku were now an item in the eyes of everyone. It didn’t seem like it, but a lot of people watched the volleyball matches and anytime they played someone would mention them sleeping, and even though it wasn completely platonic, the nation wouldn’t see it like that and that the rumour that the two were an item would be huge news.

  


“Why?” he repeated once again.

  


“I wanted a small bit of revenge. My....” His gaze turned to the other teammates before he landed on the pouting face of his childhood friend, “...boyfriend was snuggling with someone else. You had his hands on his butt. That wasn’t cool...Tetsuro,” Kuroo felt something twang in his heart. Anytime his boyfriend called him by his first name he felt that twang. This time it was heartbreaking. He let him down. He really felt like he let him down. Kenma shuffled closer to his boyfriend’s side while they ate. He didn’t have his phone on his hand, as he pinched some of his boyfriend's chicken from his bento.

  


Yaku walked over to Kenma and took his seat next to him with Lev following like a small puppy dog behind him. Lev sat next to Yaku, almost on his lap, “Yaku-san,” Lev whined into his shoulder.

  


“What do you want me to do?” Yaku hissed at him in anger. He was scared it was going to spread and after some digging they might find his true relationship. That he was madly in love with Lev Haiba who was only a first year and that first year was head over heals in love with him. “It was only a nap. I was tired. There wasn’t enough space that we had to double up. There is nothing to worry about,” Lev bowed his head a little.

  


“Are you sure? You are in the same class. You are _always_ together with him. How can’t I worry?” Yaku looked at the other members of the team before reaching down and taking his hand and rubbing it softly.

  


It was true that they spent a lot of time together but they were in the same classes, they had free periods together. They spent three years together. Of course there would be a closeness.

  


Yaku pulled away and began to eat his lunch in some sort of silence. Yamamoto had to keeping digging into the nap. He had to keep bringing up the fact that Kuroo’s hands had been on his butt and every time he mentioned it, it made Lev shiver.

  


“Was Kuroo-san going for third base. Have you bought him diner yet?” Lev felt a nerve snap when that was mentioned.

  


“Are you going out tonight? Do you need protection?” Another nerve snapped in Lev’s mind. He was going to kill. Yaku tried to calm him down by bouncing his knee gently against the other.

  


“Hey...at least Yaku won’t have to go on his knees when he-” The last nerve snapped and Lev shot up and grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and began to shake him violently. Yaku shot up along with Kuroo while they tried to pry Lev of his senpai.

  


“Yamamoto...stop with those remarks. It was just two friends napping,” Yaku grabbed Lev by the arms and he came away quite easily and he easily curled into his body for a hug.

  


“What-”Was all Yamamoto stuttered out before he saw Yaku pressing his lips against Lev’s cheek and then his forehead.

  


“I’m sorry Yaku-san,” he whispered into his shoulder. Yaku pressed his lips against his lips this time and held his lips there until he felt it was long enough. Everyone whistled at the loving gesture.

  


Yaku knew the reason why he had snapped. He was only 15. Lev was _only_ 15\. He was still a child. He wasn’t rushing into anything with the taller male and Lev was happy at their pace but that was why he was so angry. That with someone else, Yaku would be able to excel and do so much wondrous things.

  


Yaku glared at Yamamoto before allowing Lev to hold his hand for a little longer. He allowed him to curl into his body, “L-Lev I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that the two of you were an item. I’m sorry. Yaku-san I’m sorry,” Yamamoto lowered his head  as he saw the way the usually energetic male go very quiet and coward behind his smaller boyfriend.

  


“It doesn’t matter what the rumour says...okay? You just need to be brave and think that you are the lucky one that gets to date me,” Lev leaned in for another kiss and Yaku allowed him to kiss his forehead, not truly wanting to show such affection in front of the other. Kenma leaned against Kuroo feeling a little affectionate. Kuroo leaned in and gave his childhood friend a small kiss on the lips. A few people whistled at their kiss urging Kuroo to kiss Kenma more deeply but the setter was not wanting to show such affection in front of his friends.

  


“Stop it. Not in front of the others. Later,” and with that Kuroo pulled  away with a smirk, loving the promise of ‘later’.

  


“I’ll stop the rumor for you,” Kenma muttered and went about playing with his phone. With the wildfire slowly being put out by Kenma denying it happened and saying it was photoshopped, the volleyball team practiced some games just after lunch. The rest of the team ignored the fact that amongst them there was a few couples in the room that was not going to spread like wildfire but remain a secret between the team.

 


End file.
